Freddy vs Jason 2: The Runaways
by MrsFKJV2012
Summary: When their daughters run away from home, Freddy and Jason are forced to put aside their differences and work together to find them. But can they do it without killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

When their daughters run away from home, Freddy and Jason are forced to work together to find them. But can they do it without killing each other?

Because Jason and Michael are unable to speak, I have used different ways to describe their written dialogue. SN: This idea also came from Xilex90. I hope that she doesn't mind because she inspired me to write it like that.

_**BIU (Bold Italiac Underline):**_Jason

_IU:_Michael

This is my first story on here, so please take it easy on me because I'm still new on this site and I'm still learning how to use it. This is also my first Freddy and Jason story, so I will try to make it sound somewhat realistic.

Cheyenne Krueger walked to the park while her father, Freddy watched her from the window. When he couldn't see her anymore, he disappeared into his dream world.

Arianna Voorhees sighed. She wanted to go home, but her father, Jason was not there. He was working, killing people when they entered his territory and he had sent her to the park to play. He had promised that he would be back to pick her up when he got off.

Arianna was Jason's pride and joy. He had found her eight yrs. ago. She was in a basket and she was crying. At first, he tried to ignore her cries because he was chasing a naked girl with big breasts after he had killed her boyfriend. But Arianna's cries had distracted him and the girl had escaped. Growling under his mask, he stalked over to the crying child. He picked the baby up and she stopped crying. Jason stared at the child. She had short brown curly hair and hazel eyes. Her face was chubby. In fact, everything about her was chubby. She was an adorable baby. Holding her, Jason felt something that he thought that he would never feel again; love. He knew that he couldn't leave her. So he brought her back to Crystal Lake and his best friends, Michael Myers, Chucky and Tiffany Ray helped him take care of her.

"Hi, what's your name?" Cheyenne said as she walked in the park.

"Arianna. What's yours?" said Arianna.

"Cheyenne. Do you go to my school?

"No, I go to C.L. Elementary."

"Oh. Do you want to play with me?"

"Ok."

For the rest of the day, the little girls laughed and played in the park. When it began to get dark, Freddy came to get Cheyenne.

"Daddy!" she cried when she saw him. She ran to him almost knocking him over.

He picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, princess." he said with a smile.

She giggled." Daddy, your lips tickle!" she cried, laughing.

"Well, I can always do that." said Freddy. He began to tickle her, making her shriek with laughter.

Watching their interaction with each other made Arianna feel left out.

"Oh, daddy I want you to meet my new friend, Ari. Ari, this is my daddy, Freddy Krueger." Cheyenne stated casually.

"It's nice to meet you, Ari." he said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Krueger." she said.

"Please call me Freddy. Everybody else does." he stated.

"Ok."

He turned to Cheyenne. "Let's go, princess."

"Bye, Cheyenne." Arianna said sadly.

"Daddy, can Ari come with us?" asked Cheyenne.

"I don't –"Freddy began.

"Please?" she begged.

"Cheyenne, I think that her parents are coming to get her." he stated.

"Actually, my daddy is coming to get me after he gets off work." Arianna said.

"When does he get off?" asked Freddy.

"I dunno. He works all of the time." replied Arianna.

"Please, Daddy?" Cheyenne begged again.

Needless to say, she was a spoiled brat and she got whatever she wanted because Freddy loved her too much to say no to her.

"Ok. Let's go, girls." he said.

"Yayyyy!" they yelled.

**3 hrs. later**

Freddy walked in the living room and sat down in his favorite recliner.

"Ahhhh!" he said as he kicked back in the chair. He had returned earlier from the dream world after killing some careless teenagers, who had fallen asleep. He had so much fun doing it. _Some people just don't fucking learn._

Upstairs, Cheyenne and Arianna laughed and screamed as they jumped on her bed.

Freddy sighed as he listened to them. He looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock. He got up and walked upstairs. He went to Cheyenne's door and knocked on the door.

"Arianna, you need to call your father and let him know where you are." he stated and went back downstairs.

"Ok." she said.

"Here you can use my phone." Cheyenne stated, handing her blackberry.

"Thanks. I'm gonna text him." said Arianna. She texted a quick message to Jason, letting him know where she was. "Now we can keep playing."

Jason felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was annoyed because he was getting ready to kill another stupid teenager, who had trespassed in his territory. He growled in annoyance as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone. His blood boiled as he read the text from Arianna. He stalked out of the woods. He walked to the road and stood there and almost got hit by a car. But the driver slammed on the brakes at the last minute.

"What the fuck do-"the man began only to get interrupted by Jason, who snatched him out of the car.

Then he chopped his head off with his machete. Jason got in the car and roared down the road. As he drove, the only thing that he could think about was getting his daughter away from that SOB, Freddy. It was no secret that he and Freddy were mortal enemies and they had vowed to finish each other off if they ever saw each other again. Jason did not want Arianna around Freddy or his daughter, Cheyenne. If she wanted a friend, she could to talk to Glen/Glenda or whatever the fuck Chucky's and Tiffany's kid was.

**2 hrs. later**

Jason pulled up in Freddy's driveway. He cut the engine. He grabbed his machete and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He stormed up to Freddy's porch and banged on the door, not bothering to ring the doorbell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Freddy grumbled. He walked to the door and opened it. But he soon wished that he hadn't when he saw Jason.

"What the fuck are you doing here, hockey punk?!" he growled. He immediately changed back to his true form.

For a reply, Jason tried to cut his head off with his machete. At that moment, Arianna came running down stairs followed by Cheyenne. ", Hi, Daddy!" she shouted.

Freddy whipped his head around to look at her. "You mean that she's your kid?!" he said incredulously.

Jason tried to attack him again, but Arianna grabbed his arm. "Daddy, what are you doing? Stop!"

Jason was even more pissed off. It was bad enough that she was at Krueger's house. To make matters worse, she wouldn't let him kill the SOB. He pointed at her and the doorway.

"But, Daddy-"

He glared at her.

She sighed. "Yes, sir. Bye, Cheyenne."

"Bye." said Cheyenne.

Freddy glared at his daughter. "Cheyenne, go upstairs." he told her, not taking his eyes off of Jason.

"But, Daddy-"

"Now!" he roared.

She ran upstairs.

"Now you oversized goalie. I didn't have any idea that she was your kid and if I did, she would have never been welcomed in my home. But it seems like we both agree on something. So I'll make you a deal. You keep your kid away from mine and I'll do the same thing. Deal?" Freddy stated and held out his ungloved hand.

Jason nodded.

"Good. Now get the fuck off of my property before I kill you!" Freddy growled and slammed the door in Jason's face.

After Jason was gone, Freddy sighed and sat down in his recliner. He was shaking, but not from fear. It was fury. He wanted to go after Jason and finish him off once and for all. And he would have done it if it had not been for Cheyenne and Arianna. They were the only reason that Momma's Boy was still allowed to breathe another day. Now he had to tell Cheyenne that she could never talk to Arianna ever again.

"Daddy?" Cheyenne said timidly as she walked downstairs.

"I don't want you to play with that kid ever again. Do you understand?" Freddy stated coldly.

"But she's my friend!" she yelled.

"Cheyenne Jade, this is not up for discussion. You are not going to talk to her again. Do you understand?" Freddy stated in a voice that brooked no argument.

Tears ran down her face and she nodded. She knew that he meant what he had said. She turned and ran upstairs to her room.

**Meanwhile at the Voorhees home**

"_**Arianna, I mean what I said."**_ Jason wrote on his slate.

"That's not fair. Why can't I be friends with Cheyenne?!" yelled Arianna.

Jason sighed and erased what he wrote earlier. _**"Because she's Krueger kid!"**_

"So what? What does that have to do with me?" Arianna demanded.

"_**Because I'm your father and I said so, young lady."**_

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That's so unfair!"

"_**Life's unfair. Deal with it."**_

"Just because you don't like her daddy, you are going to make me-"

"_**Arianna that is enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore."**_

"I think that you are a big meanie because you are making me lose the only real friend that I ever had." she stated sullenly.

"_**That's not true and you know it because you'll always have me, Uncle Michael, Uncle Chucky, Aunt Tiffany, Uncle Leather face and Glen/Glenda."**_

"It's not the same and you know it. Oh just forget it because you don't get it and I don't think that you ever will!" she cried angrily.

Jason growled, showing that he was starting to get frustrated with her. _**"Arianna, I said that is enough! You will stay away from Cheyenne Krueger and that is final! This conversation is over. Now go get ready for bed!"**_

Arianna burst into tears. "I hate you!" she yelled and ran out of the room.

"_**ARIANNA GABRIELLE VOORHEES, COME BACK HERE!"**_

It was times like this that Jason wished that he wished that he could talk. He threw the slate across the room and covered his face with his hands.

Even though their fathers ordered them to stay away from each other,Cheyenne and Arianna refused to listen to them. And they texted each other every day. The girls did not think that it was fair that they should be punished because their fathers hated each other. To make matters worse, they didn't even know why Freddy and Jason hated each other. But they were determined to find out.

"Uncle Michael?" Arianna said.

"_Yes?"_

"Can you tell me why Daddy hates Freddy so much?" she asked.

Michael cringed inwardly at this question. He had tried to warn Jason that the day would come when Arianna would want to know why he hated Freddy so much.

"_Did you ask your father?"_

Arianna shot him a dirty look.

"_Of course you did."_

"So will you tell me?" she asked.

Michael sighed. He was just getting ready to tell her when Jason walked in the room.

"Daddy!" cried Arianna. No matter how angry she got with him. She still loved her daddy. She ran over to him and hugged him, ignoring the funk rolling off of him.

"_Hey, Jay we were just talking about you."_

Jason narrowed his eyes. _**"Oh yeah? What were you talking about?"**_

"Uncle Michael was just getting ready to tell me why you hate Freddy so much." Arianna stated.

"_**Arianna, I thought that we had already talked about this."**_

(Pretty funny, huh? Considering the fact that Jason and Michael don't talk.)

"We did, but that still-"

"_**Arianna."**_

"But, Daddy-"

"_**No, buts, young lady. I am your father and what I say goes."**_

"Daddy, that's –"

Jason growled. _** "Arianna Gabrielle Voorhees, what did I just say?!"**_

Arianna sighed. She knew that when he used her full name that there was no point arguing with him anymore. But she would still have the last word and she yelled, "Fine! But I still think that you are a big meanie!"

With that, she ran to her room and slammed the door.

Jason turned to Michael and folded his arms.

"_Jay, I know what you are going to say. But don't you think that you should tell her about what went down between you and Krueger?"_

"_**No!"**_

"_She doesn't understand why you won't let her play with Cheyenne. And if you don't tell her, I will."_

"_**Like hell you will!"**_

"_She has a right to know, Jay. Besides who's to say that Cheyenne is just like her father."_

"_**Trust me. She's his kid. She is just like him."**_

"_And how do you know that?"_

"_**Look, I'm getting fucking sick and tired of fucking repeating myself! Arianna is not playing with that SOB's kid! I don't want to talk about this anymore! Do you understand?!"**_

"_I understand perfectly. The only one who doesn't understand is Arianna."_

"_**I'm going out. Watch Arianna." **_ Jason stormed to the door and slammed it behind him.

Unlike Jason, Freddy decided to tell Cheyenne why he didn't want her to have anything to do with Arianna especially after she kept bothering him about it. He watched her as she colored in her The Little Mermaid coloring book.

"Princess?" he said.

She looked up at him.

"I'm going to explain to you why you can never talk to Arianna ever again." he stated.

She put her crayons down and waited for him to continue.

"Before you were born, I was trapped in hell. I wanted to go back to the dream world, but I couldn't because the children on Elm Street had forgotten about me. So I had to search the bowels of hell to make them remember me and I found Jason. I decided that I would use him to make them remember me again." Freddy said, smiling. As he talked to her, a look of nostalgia appeared on his face. "Tricking him was so easy." he continued, deliberately leaving out the part where he had used Pamela Voorhees to wake Jason up. "And he did what I told him to do. My children remembered me again and that's when the fun begun! But then the hockey punk got carried away. He rebelled against me and he kept killing my children instead doing what I told him to do. I only told him kill a few of them and go back to where he came from! Well, I couldn't let him get with that! I had to put him to sleep for good. So we started fighting, a fight that he won. I vowed that if I ever saw him again that I would get my revenge!"

"So let me get this straight, because Jason beat you that's why you won't let me talk to Arianna." Cheyenne stated, exasperated.

"That's right and I'm not gonna change my mind!"

"That's not fair!" she yelled, blue eyes flashing.

Freddy stared at her. She was the exact replica of him when he was a human with her long light brown hair, tanned skin, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Too bad. Because you are going to do what I say."

"But, Daddy-"

"Cheyenne Jade, this discussion is over."

"Why? Because you say so?" she retorted.

At that moment, Freddy felt a disturbance in his dream world. "I don't have time for this! I have to go!" he snarled.

He disappeared into the dream world to go torture and kill another victim.

After he left, Cheyenne gathered her things and stomped up to her room. She slammed the door. It was so unfair! She didn't understand why she had to be punished just because Freddy hated Jason. She flopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. She sat up and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" said Arianna.

"Arianna, it's me." said Cheyenne.

"Oh, hi. I can't talk long. My daddy doesn't want me to talk to you."

"My daddy is the same way. But you know what? I don't care. And I'm gonna tell you what we are going to do."

"What?"

"Pack your things because we are running away." Cheyenne stated, grimly.

"Cheyenne, I can't do that. It will break my daddy's heart and I don't want to do that to him."

Cheyenne sighed. "Do you think that I want to do it? But what choice do we have? They will never let us play with each other again if we stay. So we have to do this." Cheyenne stated adamantly.

"But where will we go?" asked Arianna.

"I don't know and it doesn't matter where we go. We have to move quickly, so pack your things. We have to move before my daddy comes back." Cheyenne stated and hung up.

Arianna sighed. She didn't want to run away. But she knew that Cheyenne was right. If they stayed, Freddy and Jason would never let them play together. Let alone talk to each other. She walked over to her drawers and started to pack her clothes. When she was done, she put them in her backpack and zipped it up. She opened the door and peeked around the corner. Michael was sleeping in a chair, but she didn't see Jason anywhere. She figured that he was still out killing people to blow off some steam after their fight. She walked in the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed some food. Then she put in her backpack and zipped it up. Then she tiptoed back in the living room. Michael was still sleeping. Arianna sighed as she looked at him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Uncle Michael I love you." she whispered. She walked to the front door. She started to open it. But she changed her mind and looked back at her sleeping uncle.

"Tell Daddy that I love him." she whispered. She opened the door and slipped out into the night. Then she ran down the road.

**2 hrs. later**

Freddy walked upstairs. He was in a good mood. He had a great time, killing teenagers in his arcade of death and he couldn't wait to tell Cheyenne. She was always interested in his tales of gore. He knocked on her door.

"Princess?" he said. He walked in the room. He pulled back the covers and his eyes widened in shock because she was not in the bed. Before he ran out of the room, he saw the note that she had left for him. He picked it up and read it.

_Daddy,_

_I love you. But I think that you are being so unfair to me by not letting me talk to Arianna. So I have decided to run away. Don't look for me because you will never find me._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Cheyenne_

Freddy crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. He ran downstairs and out of the house.

Jason dragged the girl in the gold sleeping bag back to his cabin. She was screaming as he dragged her. He was going to kill her. But he changed his mind. He was tired and he decided that he would kill her in the morning. He opened the door. He dragged the girl into a closet and shoved her into it. Then he closed the door. He was just getting ready to go to his room when he heard banging on his door.

"Open this fucking door, Voorhees!" Freddy yelled.

_WTF?! _Jason stormed over to the door, pausing to pick up his machete. This time he would finish what he started. He opened the door and swung his machete, but Freddy ducked and barged into the cabin.

"Where's my daughter?!" he roared.

Jason looked at him like he had lost his mind. He picked up his slate and wrote, _**"What the hell are you talking about?"**_

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT! NOW WHERE IS SHE?!" Freddy screamed.

"_**I said that I don't know what you are talking about. And if you don't leave, I'm gonna split you in two!"**_

"I'd like to see you try it, Momma's boy." Freddy sneered.

"_**Don't tempt me, Krueger. Leave!"**_

"No."

Jason swung at him again, but Freddy kneed him in the family jewels, causing Jason to drop the machete. Freddy was getting ready to attack him with his glove when Michael woke up and put him a headlock. Freddy twisted and hissed, but he could not break his hold. Michael picked him up and threw him across the room. Freddy hit the bookcase and was out like a light. Then Michael turned to Jason.

"_What's going on?" _ he wrote on his slate.

"_**I don't know. He came here, demanding to know where his daughter is like I would know."**_

"_His daughter is missing?"_

"_**I don't know. I guess so."**_

"_Maybe Arianna knows where she is. Maybe you should wake her up and ask her."_

Jason glared at him. He walked over to the closet, where he had stashed the girl, who was still screaming. He dragged her outside. He walked over to a tree and used her body like a baseball bat. The girl fell out of the sleeping bag dead at his feet. After he killed her, he went back in the cabin. _Now I'm gonna get rid of Krueger._

"_Jay, don't you think that you should wake Arianna up?"_

"_**No."**_

"_Fine. I'll do it." _Michael walked in her room, only to run out seconds later.

"_**What?"**_

"_She's gone!"_

"_**What do you fucking mean that she's gone?!"**_ Jason ran in the room. He growled when he saw that it was empty and Arianna's drawers were open. It was so obvious what had happened and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that she had ran away.

Jason picked up his machete and went on a rampage in the cabin while Michael tried to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cheyenne and Arianna sat down on the bench as they waited for the next bus. They were silent, thinking their own thoughts. They knew that Springwood was a small town and it would only be a matter of time before their fathers found them.

"Arianna?" said Cheyenne.

"Yes?"

"Are you sorry that you ran away with me?" asked Cheyenne.

Arianna thought for a second. "No ", she responded especially after what you told me."

"You don't miss your daddy?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"I miss him. But I don't want to go back."

"I don't want to go back either. Sometimes Daddy is too overprotective and he treats me like I'm a baby." Arianna complained.

"I bet if my mom was still alive, she wouldn't have a problem with our friendship." said Cheyenne.

"I don't even know my mom. She left me when I was a baby." Arianna stated sadly.

"That sucks." said Cheyenne.

"It's ok. My Uncle Michael, Uncle Chucky, Uncle Leather face, and Aunt Tiffany helped my daddy take care of me."

"Where are they now?" Cheyenne asked.

"Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany live in New Jersey. Uncle Leather face lives in Texas. Sometimes Daddy will take me to visit them. But Uncle Michael stays with us." Arianna replied. "Well, I used to live there." she added sadly.

"Maybe we'd better change the subject." Cheyenne stated.

"I just hope that the bus comes before our daddies find us."

"Yeah. I know that my daddy will kill me for running away."

"My daddy is gonna kill me too because I'm not supposed to leave the cabin without permission."

"Arianna, this might sound like a dumb question, but I thought that you told me that your daddy can't talk. So how does he speak to you?"

"He has a slate and he writes down what he has to say. Uncle Michael and Uncle Leather Face have one too because they don't speak either."

"Oh." was all that Cheyenne said.

"I can understand Daddy especially when he's lecturing me and he says my full name when he's upset with me." said Arianna.

"My daddy does that too." said Cheyenne.

"What is your full name?"

"Cheyenne Jade Krueger, but he only says Cheyenne Jade. Trust me when I tell you that he gets his point across when he says that."

"Your name is pretty."

"Thank you. What's your full name?"

"Arianna Gabrielle Voorhees."

"Your name is pretty too."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"Do you think that they are looking for us?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah, that is if they're not too busy killing each other."

Michael had his hands full trying to stop an enraged Jason from doing more damage to their home. It was kind of pointless because Jason had smashed the coffee table, knocked the bookshelf over, chopped the kitchen table in half, destroyed all of the chairs, pulled all of the doors (except the front door) off of the hinges, broke the dishes, punched holes in the walls, and destroyed the living room furniture. He would have smashed the HD Vizio if Michael had not snatched the machete away from him. During the commotion, Freddy regained consciousness. He shook his head to clear it. _Where am I?_ He heard a loud crash, coming from the kitchen and he went to investigate. _The hockey punk! WTF?! Now I remember what happened. I came to this hell hole because I thought that Cheyenne was here. I'm gonna finish what I started. _He ran in the kitchen and tackled Jason, who taken completely by surprise by his attack. Freddy raised his glove to strike, but Michael grabbed him. The distraction was just enough for Jason to pick up his machete and he tried to swing it at Freddy's head, but Michael shook his head earning himself a cold glare and an angry growl from his best friend.

Michael picked up his slate and scribbled on it angrily. "_That is enough! Stop it both of you!"_

Freddy hissed and Jason growled.

"_I said stop it! You both need to calm down. Now your children are missing. You two need to work together if you are going to find them."_

"Work with Momma's Boy?! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Freddy shouted.

Jason looked appalled. He didn't want to work with Freddy either. He wanted to smash his brains in. He smiled inwardly at the thought.

Michael sighed. _"Look, don't you get it? Arianna and Cheyenne ran away because you two refused to let them be friends. So if you want to find them, you are going to have to forget about your animosity for each other and work together to find them."_

"Not gonna happen! I refuse to work with that oversized goalie!"

"_**I couldn't agree with him more! I don't want to work with him either!"**_

"_Well, I guess that you don't want to find your children either because while you two are standing here arguing with me; they could have caught a bus or hitched a ride to who knows where. But you know what? Do what you want to. I don't give a shit because I'm going after my niece and Cheyenne." _Michael stalked to the door and slammed it behind him.

Jason sighed and walked to the door. He opened the car door before Michael could drive off. Michael stared at him. Jason got in the car and slammed the door. Freddy ran out of the cabin, not bothering to close the door.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" he yelled.

"_Get in."_

Freddy did what he was told and Michael roared out of the driveway. As he drove, he took his phone out of his pocket and started texting.

"_**What are you doing?"**_

Michael didn't reply because he was busy driving and had to keep his eyes on the road, so Jason grabbed his phone and read the message that Michael had sent to Chucky.

_Chucky, Arianna ran away with Freddy's daughter. We need your help to find them. Spread the word to everyone._

**Chucky: **_You got it, Mikey._

It was silent for the rest of the trip. Freddy and Jason were thinking their own thoughts. They weren't particularly thrilled that they had work together. But they realized that Michael was right. It only made sense that they should team up to find their children because they would be able to cover more ground that way. And they loved the girls more than they hated each other. So for now it was a truce between them. But once they found their daughters, the truce would be over and they would go right back to hating each other. And they would not rest until other one was six feet under.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody I'm back. So should I continue? If you have any suggestions on how I can make the story better, let me know. Just please don't be rude about it. BTW Who do you guys think is Cheyenne's mother? Hmmm? The answer will be revealed very soon. Anywho I hope that you will enjoy this next update because I'm really trying think like Freddy, Jason, and Michael XD. Enough of my blabbing. On with the story lol**

Chapter 3

It was not even five minutes before Chucky called back. Apparently, he had not really understood Michael's text because he was high.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he yelled. "What do you mean that Arianna is missing?! What the fuck were you and Jason doing?!"

Jason sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Let me handle this, bitch." Freddy stated, snatching the phone away from Jason, who didn't try to stop him. "Who the fuck is this?" he snarled.

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?" Chucky retorted.

"Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher."

"Charles Lee Ray AKA Chucky BKA The Notorious Lakeshore Strangler. So you're the little pussy that got his ass kicked by Jase. (Jason)"

Freddy gritted his teeth. "Fuck you!"

Chucky laughed evilly. "Jase told us of how he kicked your ass and made you his lil bitch."

"I got your bitch!" Freddy stated between clenched teeth.

"I like your style, Krueger. I admire your work." said Chucky. "Tell Jase and Mikey that Tiff and I will be there tomorrow."

"Whatever." Freddy stated indifferently and hung up.

The ride back to Springwood was a long one for the slashers. Michael was struggling to stay awake. Jason was snoring and he sounded like a fucking lawnmower. It was perfect setup for Freddy for he could dispose of them easily and go look for the girls himself. He smiled an evil smile just thinking about finally ridding the world of Jason Voorhees. And he would kill Michael if he got in his way. It was a very tempting thought indeed. But he didn't act on it.

"Do you think that you can drive any faster? I think that a turtle just passed us." Freddy stated sardornically.

Michael ignored him and Freddy sighed. He hated to admit it. But he was worried about Cheyenne and Arianna. He knew that Cheyenne was very smart for her age. But did she have enough street smarts to make it on her own? He didn't even want to think about the answer to that question. He loved her and she was his whole world. He hated to do anything that would cause her pain. He hoped that he would find her soon because if anything were to happen to her; he didn't know how he would be able to live with himself. And if he got his hands on anybody that hurt her, he would make their lives a living hell and they would die a slow and very painful death.

"Wake up, asshole!" a lady yelled as she drove pass them.

"Pull over. I'm driving." Freddy told Michael.

Michael nodded and pulled over to the side of the road. Then he got out and switched places with Freddy. Within minutes, he was snoring in the back seat.

"Now we'll get there faster." said Freddy. _If I was an eight yrs. old girl, who had run away from home, where is the first place that I would go? I got it! The bus station! Cheyenne has to be there. These two better buckle up because we're in for a very bumpy ride._

Freddy drove like a maniac, almost causing several accidents. Finally, they arrived in Springwood and he drove to the park. He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Then he opened the door and got out. He ran through the small park, looking for the girls, but they were not there. He cursed violently. He wanted to hit something. Or better yet kill someone. But the park was empty. He stalked back to the car and slammed the door. He backed out of the parking lot a little too fast, running over a dog and not giving a fuck. (If Jason had seen what happened, he would have been all over him.) After he left the park, Freddy drove to the bus station. He parked the car and got out.

"Hey, buddy you're too late for Halloween and Christmas!" a man cried, laughing.

"Yeah, they were months ago!" his wife stated and laughed.

Freddy walked over to the couple, smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked the man pleasantly.

"Sure, freak." the man stated snidely while his wife laughed.

"Who gives a fuck what you think?!" he roared and buried his blades in the man's neck, severing an artery.

The man grabbed at his neck and fell to the ground. His wife screamed. She tried to run and Freddy grabbed her and stabbed her in the stomach.

The station was full of chaos as people ran for their lives, screaming. Freddy walked through the bus station, slashing people and laughing manically. The customer service representative called for security.

Back in the car, Jason and Michael finally woke up. They looked around their surroundings. Screams filled the air. They got out of the car and killed the people that tried to get away. Police cars pulled up into the parking lot. Freddy ran out of the building and got back in the car. Jason and Michael jumped in before he could pull off. The cops shot at the car, shattering the windows. Freddy sped out of the parking, running some of them over.

"Later, bitches!" he shouted, laughing.

The cops refused to give up and they created a barricade. Normally, this maneuver would work. But this situation was different because they were dealing with Freddy Krueger, who bulldozed his way through their barricade and roared down the street. They got in their cars and chased them. During the chase, the phone rang and Jason picked it up.

"Where the fuck are you guys?!" yelled Chucky.

"Oh, did I tell you that he called?" Freddy stated casually and Jason glared at him.

While their fathers were involved in a high speed chase with the police, Cheyenne and Arianna were on a bus, heading towards Haddonfield, IL. Getting on the bus was too easy for them because they lied and said that their parents were waiting for them. And the bus driver believed them, not bothering to ask for their tickets. At first, the girls did not know where they were going. All they cared about was getting out of Springwood before Freddy and Jason found them. So they boarded the first bus that they saw. Ironically the bus had left the station fifteen minutes before Freddy, Jason, and Michael had arrived at the station. After the bus left Springwood, the girls went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: I would like to thank the jokersbrother and forgetmenotflowers for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you so much you guys XD BTW I have changed the category for this story. And its now a horror/adventure story, which makes more sense, right? Fair warning there will be a lot of surprises in this story. I hope that you are ready for them. And if you have any suggestions to help make the story more exciting, please let me know. KK. I have rambled enough. On with the show lol XD I mean story lol**

Chapter 4 

**6 hrs. later**

The bus finally turned into the depot at Haddonfield, IL and the passengers stood up and got off except for Cheyenne and Arianna, who looked around their surroundings uncertainly.

"Are you two getting off or what?" the driver demanded.

"Yes, sir." said Arianna. She stood up and got off the bus and Cheyenne followed her.

The bus driver looked at them suspiously. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something fishy about them. They claimed that their parents were waiting on them before they got on the bus. But when the other passengers got off of the bus, the girls did not join them. When he was sure that they were out of ear shot, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number.

"Haddonfield Sheriff Department. How may I direct your call?" the operator said.

"Get me the sheriff. I found a couple of runways." he said.

"There's something very familiar about this town." Arianna said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Cheyenne asked.

Arianna looked at the houses as they walked down the sidewalk. "I don't know, but I think that Daddy brought me here a few times." she responded.

Cheyenne froze in her tracks. "Please tell me that you are kidding."

Arianna stared at her blankly.

Cheyenne glared at her. "You do realize that if you have been here with your daddy that this is going to be the first place that he and my daddy are going to come to look for us?" she stated, annoyed.

Arianna did not reply. She knew that Jason and Michael had done a lot of traveling over the years. And she knew that they were very smart because both of them had told her stories about finding their victims that tried to get away from them. Her face paled as she thought about what would happen when he found her. Would he punish her for running away? She didn't want to find out and she hoped that she was wrong.

"Why did you say that anyway?! Now what are we going to do?!" cried Cheyenne. "We have to get out of here!"

"With what money? It's not like I woke up yesterday and said, 'Gee, I think that I will run away today.' Arianna retaliated.

They continued to walk down the sidewalk. Suddenly, the wind started to blow and thunder rumbled in the sky.

"We better find some shelter quick." Cheyenne stated dryly.

Arianna looked at the ominous sky that was threatening to rain on them at any minute. "Ok. Where?"

"We can stay in that house." said Cheyenne and pointed at a decrepit-looking house.

Arianna made a face. "We're gonna stay in there?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Cheyenne asked as it started to rain.

"No."

"I didn't think so." Cheyenne stated, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the house.

"Why didn't the owners pay someone to cut the grass?" complained Arianna as they walked through the overgrown grass. "You can't even see the porch."

"It's an abandoned house, Ari. Now c'mon."

"Yeah, abandoned and creepy." Arianna stated and followed her inside.

Across the street, a tall African American man watched them as they walked in the house. He pulled out his phone.

"Yeah?" said Chucky as he drove.

"Hey, Chucky I have found them." Candyman stated.

**Meanwhile back in Springwood**

Freddy was trying desperately to lose the cops. But they were determined to catch the serial killers and bring them to justice. Jason and Michael wrote frantic messages on their slates, urging Freddy to drive faster. He yelled at them to go fuck themselves and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, police car hit them from behind, causing them to swerve off of the road.

Freddy yelled a string of obscenities and ending with a bitch.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" the cop yelled through a bullhorn.

Freddy put his hand on the handle and Jason grabbed him.

"_**Just what the fuck do you think that you are doing, Krueger?!"**_

"_That's exactly what I want to fucking know!"_

Freddy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Will you two just fucking relax? I have a plan." he stated, annoyed.

"_**Fuck that! Start driving right now before I kill you!"**_

Freddy smirked. "I got this, Momma's Boy."

Jason growled, but Freddy ignored him. He got out of the car. He tapped his hand on the hood of the car as he waited for the cop. The cop got out of the car and walked towards Freddy, who was waiting on him. But when he saw the cop, Freddy's plan changed. The cop was different than any other cop that he had ever seen and he looked deformed, almost zombie-like. (Now who you guys think that this is?)

"You don't have anything to worry about because I took care of those cocksuckers." Maniac Cop stated.

Freddy just stared at him blankly.

"No need to thank me." said Maniac Cop and walked back to his car.

"_**Krueger, who the fuck was that?"**_

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Does it matter, bitch?"

"_**You are trying my patience."**_

Freddy glared at Jason. "What are you going to do about it, hockey puck?" he demanded.

Before Jason could do anything, Michael shook his head.

"_We don't have time for this shit! Let get the fuck out of here!"_

**Hours later**

Chucky and Tiffany had finally arrived. But they were not alone and they had brought their son/daughter with them. Jason and Michael told them about everything that had happened.

"So you are Freddy?" Chucky said, looking at Freddy, who Jason had not bothered to introduce him to.

"Yeah. And you must be the little bitch that I spoke to on the phone." Freddy stated indifferently. "Emphasis on little."

Before Chucky could say anything, his cell rang.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." he told Freddy.

"Ooooo…I'm really scared." Freddy said sarcastically.

"Stop being a douche." said Tiffany.

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?" said Chucky.

"I told you that I found them!" Candyman shouted.

"Hold on a minute." said Chucky. He turned to the others. "Candyman says that he found them." He informed them.

Jason wrote on his slate and held it up. It read: _**"Where are they?"**_

"Jase said where are they?" Chucky stated.

"They're in Haddonfield." said CandyMan.

"Haddonfield, IL?!" shouted Chucky.

Michael walked over to Chucky. _ "They're in my hometown?" _he wrote.

"What do you want me to do?" CandyMan asked.

"Nothing. Just watch them and if they try to leave, stop them." Chucky stated and hung up.

"Let's go." said Freddy, walking towards the door. Jason followed him.

"Wait." Tiffany said.

"We don't have time for this shit!" Freddy shouted.

"_**The skinny wimp is right. We got to go before they get away."**_

Freddy hissed and raised his blades. "I got your skinny wimp, you oversized goalie!" he yelled. He tried to attack Jason, who was waiting for him. But Michael pushed him away.

"Awww…Mikey why didn't you let them fight?" whined Chucky.

Tiffany glared at her husband. "Shut up, asshole." she said. She turned to Freddy and Jason and said, "I see why your children ran away. Did it ever occur to you two that you need to work together?"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Not this shit again." he muttered.

"You are going to keep hearing it until you listen." she stated.

"Whatever." said Freddy and walked out of the door and Jason followed him again.

"Where do you think that you're going?" demanded Tiffany.

"Where the fuck do you think that we're going? We're going to get our children."

"Why don't you two ever stop and think some time? Did it ever occur to you that the cops are still looking for you?"

"_**Yeah. So?"**_

"So you might want to take another vehicle."

"She's right. The cops probably got an APB on this car. You need to take our van." Chucky said, pointing at the black van with orange flames on it.

"Fine. Now can we please go?! We are wasting time!" Freddy shouted.

They all piled into Chucky and Tiffany's van and Freddy roared out of the driveway and drove down the road with the tires screeching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, you fantabulous people! I am back with another update. Before I get into the story, I just want to thank forgetmenotflowers, thejokersbrother, and Nightmare Goddess16 for reviewing. I really hope that I didn't disappoint you with this update. Sorry that it took**

**Freddy: Will you shut up already and go on with the story?**

**Me: O_O Rude much, Freddy?**

**Freddy: Rude is my middle name**

**Me: That's funny I thought that it was Charles**

**Jason: Haha! She owned you, Krueger**

**Freddy: Who asked you, hockey puck?!**

**Jason: Shut up, you burnt up old bastard!**

**Freddy: I got your bastard!**

**Me: Guys, enough already. Remember that you're supposed to be working together to find the girls?**

**Freddy and Jason: *death glare***

**While I run for my life, enjoy the story lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy, Jason, Michael, Tiffany, Glen, Pamela, or Candyman.**

Chapter 5

After making a few stops for gas and food, the serial killers were on their way to Haddonfield. Of course they didn't pay for anything and they killed anybody who tried to stop them. As for Freddy and Jason, they still continued to argue. Freddy, being the one to start most of the arguments with his snide comments and laughing when Jason would lose his temper. And if they didn't argue, Chucky would instigate to make them fight mainly for his own amusement, resulting in him to get cussed out by his lovely wife. Michael kept trying to talk some sense in Jason and Freddy, who were still arguing. Glen covered his ears. It was by far a peaceful trip. As they got closer to Haddonfield, Jason told Freddy to switch places with Michael, something that Freddy objected highly to.

"Why can't I drive?" Freddy whined.

Jason heaved a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. _**"3 reasons. 1. He knows the way to his house. 2. I don't like you. 3. Because I fucking said so and if you don't do what I say, I will murder your ass!"**_

"Fuck you, hockey puck! I should kick your ass like I did back in 03 until that blonde bitch interfered!"

"_**You did not!"**_

"I did too!"

"_**You did not!"**_

"I did too!"

"_**DID NOT!"**_

"DID TOO!"

"_**NO!"**_

"YES!"

"_**NO! NO! NO! NO!"**_

"YES! YES! YES! YES! And I'll do it again!"

Jason smirked from behind his mask. _**"Oh really? Let's step out of the van for a second."**_

"After you Momma's boy."

"_If you two don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to murder the both of you!" _ Michael wrote.

Chucky laughed and Tiffany nudged him in the stomach.

Silence.

Finally, they arrived in Haddonfield.

"You can drive, Myers. "said Freddy and pulled over.

Jason glared at Freddy. He wanted to take out his machete. Now he wanted to listen to him. Michael got in the driver's seat and they drove down the road. As they drove, the killers noticed that Haddonfield was decorated for Michael's favorite day of the year, Halloween. He smiled and wrote with one hand, _"Hey, guys why don't we crash a Halloween party?"_

"That's what I'm talking about, Mikey!" Chucky cried and laughed.

"But what about the girls? I mean shouldn't we be trying to find them?" Tiffany stated.

"Relax, Tiff. Candyman will call us if they try to leave.'

"We are supposed to be setting a good example for Glen, remember?"

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, Tiff we're serial killers and I like a little killing every now and then. What's wrong with that?"

"Chucky, you have a problem with killing."

"Don't start with that 12 step bullshit again!" he shouted.

"You guys have issues." Freddy stated, laughing.

"_**Shut up, Krueger."**_

"Make me."

During the commotion, Michael pulled up in a driveway and cut the engine. _"We're here. Are you guys coming or not?"_

"Fuck yeah, bitch!" cried Freddy and got out. Then he and Michael walked in the house.

Chucky followed them eagerly, but Tiffany and Glen stayed in the van. Jason got out too. He started to follow the others, but then he froze in his footsteps. Suddenly, he was not sure that he should follow the others. The need to kill was getting in the way of finding Arianna and he didn't like it. It was annoying and he growled under his breath. This had never happened to him before mostly because she had stayed where she was supposed to be. Well, there was that one time where he thought that she had left him.

_6 months ago_

"_Daddy, do you ever get scared?" Arianna asked as they walked through the forest._

_Jason smirked behind his mask and shook his head._

"_Not even a little bit?" she asked._

_He shook his head again._

_The child was quiet for a few seconds and then she smiled at him impishly and said, "I think that I can scare you."_

_Jason wanted to laugh because it was it was the most ridiculous thing that he had ever heard. He was the notorious Jason Voorhees, the Crystal Lake killer. Nobody scared him. He was the one that terrified people. But he thought that Arianna was cute for thinking that she could try to scare him. _

"_**You can try."**_ _ he wrote._

_Little did he know that while he was writing, Arianna had already run off. Jason's eyes widened and he looked around the forest frantically. He couldn't believe it. She was gone! But how had she managed to get away from him so quickly? It didn't matter because he would find her. He knew these woods better than anybody. He walked in the direction that he thought that she had gone. He was confident that he would find her. About 5 minutes later, he was annoyed. Where the hell was she? _

_As for Arianna, she was watching him from behind a tree. Ironically, it was the same time that he had walked by a few minutes ago. She laughed quietly to herself. Her daddy was too funny._

_Jason was furious now and he punched a tree, causing the leaves to shake and a branch to fall off. Arianna was gone and he was convinced that somebody had taken her. The thought made him shake with rage. He didn't like to run. But he ran that day. All that he could see was red. Somebody had his little girl and they were going to pay. Stupid people! When were they going to learn to stay away from his property? They were going to learn that day because he was going to slaughter them in the most brutal and gruesome way possible. As he ran to the main road, he thought about how he was going to punish the kidnapper. A simple decapitation? No, not brutal enough. A slit throat? Still not brutal enough. He would need his machete for that and he had left it at the cabin. He would kill the culprit with his bare hands and then when he/she was dead. He would drag their body back to the cabin, where he would cut off their arms and legs, saving the head for last. But he wouldn't stop there. Oh no he would keep hacking at their body until he had a bloody mess and the body didn't look recognizable anymore. He smiled at this thought._

"**Jason."**

_He froze in his steps and tilted his head to side and listened._

"**Jason, my special little boy, you don't to have kill anyone."**_ Mrs. Voorhees stated._

'_What?! What do you mean, Mother?! Someone took my little girl away from me after everything that I did to make sure that nobody would ever find her and they are going to pay!"_

_Mrs. Voorhees chuckled._

'_It's not funny, Mother!' He couldn't believe that she was laughing._

"**I'm laughing because she's not missing." **

_He titled his head to the side. 'Wait, what?'_

"**She's been watching you the whole time while you were freaking out."**

_At that moment, a child's laughter filled the forest._

"_Scared you, didn't I, Daddy?" Arianna said smugly and laughed again._

"**Jason, you must go inside and punish the bad teenagers. They are doing things that they are not supposed to do and they deserve to die. I know that you don't trust Freddy. But you are going to have find a way if you ever want to find my granddaughter."**

'She's at Michael's house, Mother.'

"**She's there now. But who's say that she will go back with you especially if you and Freddy keep sniping at each other?"**

Jason scoffed at his mother's logic. 'She'll come back with me even if I have to drag her back kicking and screaming.'

He waited for his mother to speak to him again, but she didn't say anything. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in the house. The smell of weed filled the house and he clamped the nose hole of his mask in disgust. Stupid teenagers! They were always doing things that they had no business doing and he was going to have so much fun, killing them. He looked around for Freddy, Michael, and Chucky. It didn't take him long to find them. Freddy and Chucky were looking at the girls and laughing. Michael was walking around, observing his victims. Jason knew that he was waiting for some of them to leave, so he could kill them. Jason looked around the room. Drunken teenagers were everywhere. Oh, this would be too easy and so much fun.

"She has fake boobs." Freddy stated, pointing at a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh c'mon, silicone is the best." said Chucky.

"You would say that especially since your wife has silicone breasts." Freddy stated dryly.

"Hey, why were you looking at my wife's breasts?!"

Freddy laughed. "How could I not look at them when they're all in my face?"

"Hey, Jase finally decided to join the party?"

"_**Yeah, but not for the reason that you guys are enjoying yourselves."**_

"Voorhees, you really need to light up. "said Freddy.

"Which girl do you want?" Chucky asked Jason.

"_**None. They are way too slutty for me." **_ Jason wrote. _**"Especially her." **_

Chucky and Freddy looked at the girl that he was talking about. The girl was a brunette and she was tall, maybe about 5'7 or 5'8. She had a skinny face, a small nose, pouty lips, and green eyes. She was wearing a red tankini and black shorts that looked more like underwear. She was also very wasted and she kept stumbling all over the place.

"You wouldn't know what to do with that anyway, Momma's Boy."

"_**Fuck you, Krueger, you child molesting old bastard!"**_

"Hey, I never molested anybody! "shouted Freddy.

"Everybody, give it up for the biggest losers of the whole party!" a guy stated drunkenly. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed like a vampire.

All of the teens pointed at the slashers and laughed.

"Did anybody tell you losers that Halloween, Friday the 13th, Chucky, and Nightmare on Elm Street are like the worst movies ever?" another guy said. He had long sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a Superman costume.

"And their costumes are like the worst too." a girl with blonde hair with purple streaks stated. She had hazel eyes and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing a red devil costume.

"Is that so?" Freddy stated and smiled sourly.

"You're not even scary and Freddy Krueger is like the biggest douche ever." she told him.

"Well, you know what they say. There is nothing to fear, but fear himself!" he cried and slashed her across the throat.

She gargled and fell on the floor.

"Dude, what the fuck!" cried the guy in the vampire costume.

He tried to attack Freddy, but Chucky slashed his ankle. After that, the teens screamed and tried to run for their lives. Jason threw his machete at a boy that tried to climb out of a window. It hit the boy in his back and Jason walked over and yanked it out violently. Then he cut off his head. Michael stabbed two girls that were paralyzed with fear in a corner. Freddy grabbed a boy and choked him. Then he stabbed him in his chest. Chucky found a rope and strangled a girl. The teens screamed as they died and Freddy laughed manically.

Meanwhile Arianna and Cheyenne were arguing about whether they should stay in the house. Cheyenne wanted to leave, but Arianna wanted to stay.

"Cheyenne, where are we going to go?" asked Arianna.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." Cheyenne stated stubbornly.

"We don't have any money and what makes you think that the police are not looking for us?"

"And you just proved my point and that is why we need to go."

"No, we need to stay here."

"Why?"

Arianna sighed. "Look, Cheyenne. I've been thinking and I think that we should go home."

"What?"

"We don't have any money or a plan about how we are going to get some money. I don't know about you, but I don't want to steal from anybody."

Cheyenne glared at her. "Arianna, you are acting like a baby."

"I am not!" Arianna cried.

"Yes, you are because you want to give up when things get a little tough. You know what? You can go home, but just know this your daddy will never let you talk to me again. And he will always treat you like a baby."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Arianna retorted.

"Fine! Go home then!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

Suddenly, Arianna saw a gold box with strange markings on it and she picked it up. She tried to open it, but the box would not open.

"How do you open this thing?" she muttered.

"Give it to me. You're not doing it right." Cheyenne stated, annoyed and snatched it away from her.

"Oh, like you can do any better." Arianna retaliated.

"I bet that I can do better than you." Cheyenne said and stuck her tongue out at her. Within minutes, she opened the box and tossed it back to Arianna.

Unfortunately for both girls, the room filled with blue light and the house shook. The girls screamed and clung to each other, forgetting about their argument for the time being.

"You have summoned me and it's time to go." Pinhead told them.

When they saw him, the girls screamed again.

**Well, there you have it. Pinhead has offically made his grand appearance. Will Freddy and Jason get to Michael's house to stop Pinhead from kidnapping their daughters. If you want to know, then you need to stick around to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up, you guys? I'm back again. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, but I had other stories to update on other web sites.**

**Freddy: Where the hell have you been?  
**

**Me: I just explained that to the audience, Freddy  
**

**Freddy: I don't give a fuck about that lame excuse! We are just as important as your other stories!  
**

**Jason: I agree with Krueger!  
**

**Me: Guys, chill I'm back ,ok?  
**

**Freddy: You should have been back two weeks ago!**

**Jason: Yeah!  
**

**Michael: You were very rude.  
**

**Chucky: You have been a very bad girl and you need to be punished.  
**

**Me: C'mon ,guys give me a break already. I'm sorry ,ok? Besides its not like you were bored and I'm sure that you killed people in my abscence.****  
**

**Freddy: That is beside the point!  
**

**Jason: Don't do what you did again or we will kill you!  
**

**Freddy, Michael, and Chucky: Yeah!  
**

**Me: Ok, Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry sheesh. Consider me chastied. *pouts*  
**

**Enjoy the update, you guys XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy, Jason, Michael, Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, Candyman, Pinhead, or the Cenobites  
**

Chapter 6

When he saw the girls, Pinhead was perplexed. _ Children? What sin have they committed besides being curious like all children tended to do? _He did not want to take them to the labyrinth and he was unaware that they were Freddy's and Jason's daughters. However, he had a job to do. He was the leader of the Cenobites, (former human beings) and he didn't get that position for showing mercy and he refused to do it now.

"Let's go." he told the girls.

"No, leave us alone!" yelled Cheyenne.

He laughed. "I'm afraid that I can't do that." he stated coldly. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Daddy!" shouted Arianna and made a beeline for the door.

Suddenly, there was another flash of eerie blue light and Butterball and Chatterbox appeared beside Pinhead. Cheyenne screamed and ran for the stairs.

"Get them." commanded Pinhead and the Cenobites took off after the girls.

At that moment, Candyman burst through the door.

"Get away from them, you son of a bitch!" he roared.

Pinhead glared at him. "Do not challenge hell's minions or you will suffer hell's wrath."

"I don't give a fuck about that! You and your freaks go back to where you come from or you will be very sorry."

Pinhead laughed. "You are a fool, Candyman and I'm afraid it's you that's going to be sorry."

Candyman scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you."

"And that was your final mistake." Pinhead said. Hooks and chains flew out of his hands. They wrapped around Candyman while another hook flew into his chest. Pinhead smiled wickedly and yanked it, causing Candyman's heart to come flying out of his chest.

Candyman fell to the floor and gurgled.

By this time, Butterball and Chatterbox had captured the girls.

"Let's go." said Pinhead.

The girls screamed as they were sucked into the box.

**Meanwhile back in Springwood**

The police were baffled by the crime scene at the bus station. Bodies were everywhere and some them has deep slash marks like they had been cut several times with knives.

"He's back." said an officer named, Brad Todd. "Maybe we should get some reinforcements because Kr-"

"Shut up! Don't you even say that son of bitch's name!" snapped his superior officer, Robert Smith. "No strangers, Todd. We stopped him once before and we can do it again."

"But, sir with all due respect-"

"I said shut the fuck up or so help me God I will have your badge, Todd!"

"Any witnesses?" another officer named Greg Simmons asked.

"No. They're all dead." Officer Benavidez stated grimly.

"Shit! Simmons, Benavidez, and Todd, I want you to find the son of bitch that did this."

"Yes, sir," they said.

"As for the rest of you, come with me. We have to warn the citizens about this asshole and tell them to stay inside with their doors and windows locked."

Kathryn Krueger listened to the officers as they talked. She knew that they would not be able to find the killer because they did not know what they were up against. The officer named Todd did not know how right that he was. Her father was back. She wondered how he had escaped the bowels of hell that she condemned him to all those years ago. But she was determined to find him and send him back to where he belonged.

After they finished killing all of the teens, the slashers piled back into back into the van. They told Tiffany and Glen everything that happened as they rode to Michael's house. Chucky smoked some weed and lay back in his seat. Freddy and Jason gave each other a knuckle touch.

"What are you going to say to your daughters when we get there?" Tiffany asked Freddy.

Freddy and Jason exchanged a look.

"_**What do you mean?" **_ Jason scribbled on his slate.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Well, they ran away for a reason, right?" she stated.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Freddy said flatly.

"Look, you need to be careful with what you say to them because if you say the wrong thing; they will run away again." she explained.

Chucky laughed. "You guys have to excuse Tiff. She's been watching Martha Stewart and Rikki Lake a lot." he stated.

"They are coming home whether they like it or not." said Freddy.

"_**I hate to say this, but I agree with Krueger. We are their parents and they will do what we say."**_

"Keep thinking like that because with an attitude like that; they will run away again." she stated dryly.

Sheriff Johnson drove his car through the neighborhood, looking for some girls that matched Arianna's and Cheyenne's description. Finally, he arrived at the Myers house. _I wonder if they are in there. _The neighborhood was relatively quiet since Michael Myers had left about four years ago. Nobody knew where he had gone and nobody cared. The only crimes that Haddonfield Sheriff Department had to worry about was the occasional break-ins, teens violating curfew, domestic disputes runaways , and wild parties, but other than that it was peaceful. Johnson wanted Myers to come back, so he could bring him to justice. He sighed and put the car in park. He was about to get out when his radio crackled.

"Sheriff, are you there?" said his dispatcher, Amber Lewis.

"Yeah, go head, Amber." he said.

"We just received a call from the EMTs. There have been several murders at the Morgan house."

"Thanks, Amber. I'll head over there now."

"Ok, sheriff."

"Amber, call Jackson and Bryant. Its looks like our friend, Michael is back."

"I already did that, sir. They are waiting for you now along with the EMTs and the corner."

"Ok, Amber. Thank you."

He started the car and drove to the Wilson house. _I finally got you, you son of a bitch. I finally got you._

**15 mins later**

Michael turned into the driveway and cut the engine.

"_We're here." _ he wrote.

Freddy stretched. "Let's go get our daughters, Voorhees." he said as he got out.

Jason nodded and followed, ignoring his mother who was trying to tell him to listen to Tiffany. Michael, Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen followed him.

As they walked to the door, Jason began to get the feeling that something was amiss and he ran ahead of the others. To his dismay, the house was empty and he growled in frustration. _ Where the hell is Candyman? And why did he let the girls get away?_

"Where the fuck are they?!" yelled Freddy.

"What are you talking about?" Chucky stated lazily and Freddy jacked him up his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey, what the fuck-"Chucky began.

"You fucking idiot!" Freddy roared. "Where are they?! "

"Look." said Glen, pointing at Candyman, who was lying in a pool of blood.

"Candyman, what happened?" asked Tiffany.

Candyman coughed up some blood. "They ...took... them..." he whispered weakly.

"Who?" Freddy demanded angrily.

"Pinhead…and …Cenobites… I'm sorry…I …tried… to…stop…them…"

"What?! Where did he take them?!"

But Candyman did not reply and his eyes glazed over with death.

Like Jason had done earlier, Freddy went on a rampage in the house.

Jason could not believe it. Arianna and Cheyenne had been kidnapped. He did not know who Pinhead was, but he was going to pay for what he had done and he was going to pay dearly.

**This update did not turn out the way that I wanted. *sighs* But I hope that you guys will like it. *crosses fingers* Uh oh! It looks like Pinhead is in trouble. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be when Freddy and Jay catch up to him lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back, you guys. Thanks for being so patient with me.  
**

**Freddy: Well, well it looks like you didn't learn your lesson last time. Where have you been?!  
**

**Me: Oh c'mon, Freddy don't -  
**

**Jason: He asked you a question.  
**

**Me: Oh, give me a break, Jay-Jay!  
**

**Michael&Chucky: Jay-Jay?  
**

**Pinhead&Freddy: LMFAOOOOO!  
**

**Jason: *death glare*  
**

**Me: Yeah Jay-Jay lol  
**

**Jason: *glares at me*  
**

**Me: Hey , blame forgetmenotflowers because she gave you the nickname!  
**

**Jason: *glares*  
**

**Me: What? I think that its cute!  
**

**Tiffany: I do too :)  
**

**Freddy, Michael, Chucky &Pinhead: *laughs and falls over*  
**

**Jason: *takes out machete and looks at it*  
**

**Me: Heh! Easy, big boy. She calls Freddy Burnt Toast  
**

**Jason, Michael, Chucky& Pinhead: ROTFLMFAOOOO!  
**

**Freddy: Shut the fuck up!  
**

**Me: Aww...Freddy Weddy ,relax lol  
**

**Pinhead: Freddy Weddy? LMFAOOO!  
**

**Freddy: Shut the fuck up, bitch!  
**

**Chucky: Quit being sensitive, Krueger  
**

**Me: He's right Freddy Weddy, you and Jay-Jay need to chill lmaooo!  
**

**Freddy: *looks at Jason* Get her?  
**

**Jason: *nods*  
**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**Freddy&Jason *chases me*  
**

**Michael: She doesn't own me, Freddy, Jay, Chucky, Tiffany, Glenn, Mrs. Voorhees, Pinhead and the Cenobites  
**

**Tiffany&Glenn: Enjoy the story  
**

Chapter 7

_No, No, No! _Jason shook his head violently. He still refused to acknowledge that Arianna had been kidnapped. He picked up a chair and hurled it at the cabinets, causing the wood to splinter into a million pieces and fly all over the kitchen. He looked around the room for something else to take his fury out on. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Freddy was slashing the couches in the living room and punching holes in the walls and Michael was doing nothing to stop him. Jason stalked over to Freddy and punched him, laying him out on the floor and ignoring his mother's pleads for him to stop. He then yanked Freddy up into the air.

"What the fuck?! Let me go, you oversized goalie!" Freddy shouted, kicking at Jason's legs.

Still holding Freddy in the air, Jason used his other hand to write awkwardly on his slate and passed it to Michael, who was standing beside him. The message was this: _**THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT! **_He pulled out his machete and held it against Freddy's neck.

"You fucking retard! How is it my fault?!" snarled Freddy.

_**Simple. If Arianna had never met your daughter, none of this would be happening right now!**_

Freddy barked a short laugh. "You really are slow. Do you know that? If it wasn't for your daughter, Cheyenne would have never run away and if you don't let me go I'm going to kill you!"

_**I'd like to see you try it.**_

"Let him go! We don't need you two idiots to start fighting right now!" Tiffany cried.

Jason ignored her and that's when Pamela decided to make herself be heard.

**JASON VOORHEEES, LET HIM GO NOW!**

Jason dropped Freddy and held his head in pain as his mother continued to berate him.

**JASON, YOU AND FREDDY NEED TO STOP FIGHTING! YOU WILL NEVER FIND MY GRANDDAUGHTER IF YOU DON'T WORK TOGETHER!**

'_But, Mother-'_

**NO BUTS, JASON! YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD!**

Jason sighed. _'Yes, Mother.' _He looked at Freddy, who was still sitting on the floor and heaved a deep sigh. _I think that I'm going to throw up. __**As much as it pains me to say this and I put the emphasis on pains me. I owe you an apology, Krueger. We don't need to fight anymore and we need to work together.**_

Freddy stared at him blankly before he burst out into hysterical laughter. "Voorhees, you really are soft." he stated and laughed again. "I can't believe that you really expect me to forgive you. I always knew that you are retarded, but you must be fucking crazy if you think that I will ever forgive you. So you can take your apology and shove it up your ass."

Jason suppressed the growl that was rising up in his throat. His hands were itching to grab his machete, but he ignored the urge to kill Freddy.

"However, you do have a point." Freddy continued. "And as much I hate to admit it, we do need to work together."

"I think that I'm going to be sick from all of the lovey-dovey shit that I'm seeing." Chucky stated.

Tiffany nudged him in the ribs. "Shut up, you asshole." she said.

_So how are we going to find the girls now?_Michael wrote.

Silence.

"We need to go to the labyrinth because that's where Pinhead took them, but we can't go alone." said Freddy.

_**Why?**_

"Because we will get slaughtered. We need back up." Freddy explained.

"Are you afraid, Krueger?" Chucky taunted.

Freddy glared at him. "Fuck you! I'm not scared of anybody!"

"Yeah, right. You are scared of Jase." Chucky retorted and laughed.

Freddy hissed and picked him up. "You puny little pest! I ought to-" he growled.

_**Put him down, Krueger and Chucky shut the fuck up before he murders your ass.**_

Freddy dropped Chucky unceremoniously on the floor. "Now what I was trying to say is that we can't barge into the labyrinth without a plan. None of you have been to hell like I have and you have no idea who you are dealing with."

Jason made a sound in his throat that sounded like a laugh. _**Excuse you? But you're wrong and I have been to hell.**_

"But you have never dealt with this guy before like I have. He is different from your usual victims and he has telekinesis."

Jason snorted. _**So what? He's still going down because he has my daughter and I'm going to enjoy killing him.**_

Silence.

_**Michael, text Leatherface.**_

_Already ahead of you, Jay._

"While you guys are doing that, I have some calls of my own to make." Freddy stated.

"Will one of those calls be to Cheyenne's mother?" asked Glenn.

Freddy's eyes widened. "No!" he cried.

"Why? Who is her mother anyway and why are you afraid to call her?" demanded Chucky.

"Mind your own fucking business, bitch!" cried Freddy.

Chucky laughed and Freddy glared at him.

_**Who is she, Krueger? Because I'm finding it hard to believe that anybody would sleep with you. **_ Jason wrote and he and Michael laughed silently.

"And I'm finding it hard to believe that anybody would fuck you without running away." Freddy retaliated.

One thing about Freddy, he knew how to hit you where it hurt the most. Jason has always thought that he was ugly and hearing Freddy say it brought back all of his insecurities. He growled and reached for his machete, but before he could use it, Pamela intervened again.

**Calm down, Jason and focus. Don't listen to him and don't let him get to you.**

Freddy laughed. "Relax, Voorhees. I was just kidding. Learn how to take a joke."

_**Whatever, BT.**_

_BT? _Michael wrote.

_**Burnt toast.**_

The two serial killers shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Hahaha. You bitches are so funny that I forgot to laugh." Freddy stated.

_**Aw….quit being so sensitive, Krueger. I was just kidding, but seriously who is Cheyenne's mother?**_

Freddy sighed. He didn't want to tell that Charlie McGee was Cheyenne's mother because she possessed the one thing that he feared more than Jason and that was fire.

"Don't worry about it. Now listen up because this is what we are going to do."

The girls looked around their surroundings in horror. Every where that they looked, people were getting tortured by the Cenobites. There was fire and brimstone every where too.

"Welcome to your new home." Pinhead told them.

Cheyenne glared at him and Arianna burst into tears.

"You will get used to living here eventually. Besides its not you will be leaving us any time soon." he stated and laughed.

He took them on a tour and explained to them that they would have to help the Cenobites torture their prisoners.

"Enjoy your new home because you are going to be with us for a long time."

After Pinhead left them alone, Arianna started to cry again.

"I want my daddy!" she sobbed.

Cheyenne sighed. She didn't want to admit, but she was terrified and she knew that she could not let Arianna know because it would only freak her out even more.

"Don't worry,Ari." she said as she hugged her."I'm sure that our daddies will find us soon."

"How do you know that?" Arianna wailed.

"I know that they will not give up trying to find us and they will rescue us. You'll see."

Little did they know that Pinhead had overheard their conversation.

"We'll just see about that." he said. He turned to Butterball and Chatterbox and said, "Find Pumpkinhead and the Creeper and tell them to find out who our guests fathers are and kill them."

**Ugh! Once again this idea sounds so much better in my head lol Well, now you guys know who Cheyenne's mother is and why Freddy is afraid of her. More slashers are about to make their appearance in the story and I already let you guys know that you will be seeing Pumpkinhead and The Creeper soon. Sorry if Freddy and Jason sound like they are way OOC. I'm going to need a little help with the fight scene,so if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. I will try to update more. And can somebody please tell Freddy Weddy and Jay-Jay to be nice to me? AHHHHHH! Here they come! Gottta go! Until next time lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: *looks around corner warily* Maybe I can sneak in the room undetected. *tiptoes into the room slowly***

**Freddy, Jason, Michael, Chucky, & Pinhead: AHEM!**

**Me: Heh, heh hiya boys**

**Jason: *folds arms***

**Michael: * looks at knife***

**Freddy: *taps foot impatiently***

**Chucky: *death glare***

**Pinhead: Well, what's your excuse this time?**

**Me: Well, it's like this-**

**Pinhead: Never mind. Maybe we should just kill you now especially if you have a lame excuse like you other stories being more important than us.**

**Me: Oh, c'mon give me a break already! I thought that you guys were serial killers. Why are you acting like a bunch of punks right now?**

**Freddy: Because it's the principal of the thing and you were warned about stalling before!**

**Jason: Yeah! *raises machete* Prepare to die!**

**Me: Oh, c'mon, Jay-Jay!**

**Jason: GRR! DON'T START THAT SHIT AGAIN!**

**Freddy: *snickers* Relax, Jay-Jay.**

**Jason: *smirks* Whatever, Freddy Weddy**

**Freddy: *death glare***

**Me: It looks like I have escaped with my life again. Glen, will you do the honors?**

**Glen: Freddy, Jason, Michael etc. do not belong to the author. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 8

A week passed and the town of Springwood was quiet once again. It looked like the police department had given up trying to find the killers. This fact annoyed Kathryn because she wanted the killers to be brought to justice and she was very vocal about it.

"You can't give up!" she cried.

"Give me one reason why I should waste any of my officers on this case." Officer Smith stated.

"The lives of the citizens of this town depend on it and I can help because I know who the killer is."

"Oh, really? And who might that be?" Smith said in a bored voice as he leaned back in his chair.

"The killer is my father, Freddy Krueger." said Kathryn.

Officer Smith burst out laughing. "Freddy Krueger?" he managed to gasp.

Kathryn glared at him.

"Lady, where have you been? Freddy Krueger has been dead for years."

"Oh yeah? Then please explain to me about the battle that took place all of those years ago." she retorted.

He raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about that?" he demanded.

"This is a small town, so word gets around."

"Well, I don't give a damn how you found out because like I said before I'm closing this case."

"But you can't do that!"

"Don't tell me what I can't do. Now get out of my office before I arrest you for disturbing the peace."

"You are going to be very sorry that you didn't listen to me."

"And you're going to be sorry if you don't leave right now."

Kathryn glared at him again and stalked out of the office.

"What a nut job." muttered Officer Smith.

"Sir, don't you think that we should check it out?" asked Officer Simmons.

Officer Smith shot an evil glare in his direction. "Don't start that shit again! Freddy Krueger is dead and I don't want to hear another word about it!" he snapped. "We have better things to do than to go chasing after a ghost!"

Officer Todd waited until his supervisor had slammed the door to his office before he walked over to his best friend.

"You know what she said does make sense. I mean remember the battle that took place back in 03?" he stated drily.

"Yeah I remember and from what I heard. Krueger got his ass kicked by Jason Voorhees, the notorious Camp Crystal Lake killer." said Simmons.

"I think that we need to go back to the bus station and watch that surveillance tape again."

"Good idea. Let's go."

"Dude, if Krueger is back, God help us all." Todd stated.

Kathryn glared at the police station as she sat in her car. She didn't know what she was thinking for going there, trying to convince that pompous windbag, Officer Smith that her father was alive. She knew that there was nothing that he could do to stop Freddy. She would have to do it by herself, but before that could happen she needed to figure out how he had escaped from the bowels of hell.

"We interrupt your listening pleasure with this special news bulletin." a reporter announced from the radio. "Earlier today in Haddonfield, IL several teenagers were massacred during a house party. The suspected killer is the notorious, Michael Myers, but the sheriff department suspect that he had some help because according to the corner the slashes on the bodies are inconsistent with Myers previous work. We will have more information on this story as it develops. We now return you to the program already in progress."

"Oh my god." said Kathryn. "My father is up to his old tricks again, but why would he go to Haddonfield? Elm Street is his territory. I'd better get to Haddonfield quick before he strikes again."

**2 weeks later**

The serial killers were successful with their mission and they recruited Leather face, who agreed without hesitation to help them when he heard that his niece had been kidnapped. Freddy was successful in recruiting Hannibal Lector, who was always looking forward to eating people. It looked like everything was going their way and they were able to kill without being detected with Maniac Cop's help. Freddy and Jason were getting along. Tiffany stopped nagging Chucky about killing people because he never listened to her anyway and she didn't want to waste her breath. They were confident that they would be able to save the girls. But little did they know, they had a lot of obstacles to overcome before that could happen because not all of the serial killers wanted to help them as they would soon find out. They would need a lot more help if they ever wanted to save the girls.

**Meanwhile**

Butterball and Chatterbox found Pumpkinhead and the Creeper and recruited them in their mission to kill Freddy and the others. The Creeper was sent ahead to spy on them and was a little dismayed to see that they had recruited Leather face and Hannibal Lector. He knew that Leather face was a force to be reckoned with and he had heard about his work before, but that didn't mean that he was afraid of him. Actually, nothing could be farther from the truth and the Creeper was looking forward to killing Leather face and the others, but he knew that he couldn't do it alone. He growled and quickly flew back to the others and told them everything that he had learned.

"So Krueger and Voorhees think that they can beat us." Chatterbox stated. "Well, I say that we even the playing field up a little bit and recruit some allies of our own.

"I agree. We need to find the Devil Rejects, the Leprechaun, and Ben Willis." said Butterball.

"That is an excellent idea, but before we do anything we'd better get back to Pinhead and tell him about what we have learned." said Chatterbox.

"Creeper and Pumpkinhead, find Krueger and the others and kill them. They must not make it to the labyrinth." said Butterball.

The Creeper and Pumpkinhead growled and flew away.

**The lines for a major battle has been drawn. Do you guys think that Freddy, Jason, and the others will win and save the girls? Or have they finally met their match? Stick around if you want to know. Oh, I thought that I would let you guys know that I'm thinking about writing another story and this time it will be a love story. I will have more information about that later. But if anybody is looking for a writing partner, I just want to let you know that I'm your girl and I can write the steamiest love scenes, so if you are interested just let me know :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Before I start with the next update, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating like I said that I would. I have been going through some things with my family. And the family drama has made me not want to write at all. But now it's over and I'm back. You guys are amazing! I really appreciate all of the reviews and the support for this story. I never thought that it would make this far. So thank you so much and I love all of you XD **

**Me: Freddy Weddy and Jay-Jay chill and that goes for the rest of you.**

**Freddy&Jason: *death glare***

**Me: Lmao! I have missed you guys too. And is that your way of telling me that you love me? **

**Freddy&Jason: !**

**Me: I love you guys too! Lol**

**Freddy: AHHHHHH! Your love burns!**

**Jason: *runs away***

**Chucky & Michael: *sniggers***

**Freddy: It's not funny!**

**Chucky: Yes, it is Freddy Weddy. *makes kissy faces***

**Michael: *falls over laughing***

**Freddy: GRRRRRR!**

**Jason: *takes out machete and looks at it***

**Me: Boys, be nice. Remember that you are a team. So no fighting**

**Freddy: *whines &pouts* You never let us have any fun!**

**Jason: *slaps Freddy in the back of the head* Krueger, shut up and quit being a little bitch**

**Pinhead: You idiots might as well give up now because you will never find me or save your daughters *laughs evilly***

**Jason: That's what you think! When I find you, I'm going to rip you apart!**

**Pinhead: *yawns* Whatever**

**Freddy: You're dead, you pin-cushioned freak!**

**Pinhead: Who the fuck are you calling a freak?! **

**Freddy: Umm…I believe that I called you that and what are you going to do about it?**

**Pinhead: *launches chains at Freddy***

**Freddy: *ducks and rushes Pinhead***

**Freddy &Pinhead: *fights***

**Me: Freddy&Pinhead, stop! Save it for the story!**

**Freddy: *growls* You're lucky, Pinny! You're going down, bitch!**

**Jason: Now for the usual disclaimer. She doesn't own me, Krueger, Michael…You know what fuck this because you guys already know the drill.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Enjoy the story**

Chapter 9

"You idiots! You should have killed them before they had a chance to get any recruits!" Pinhead roared after Butterball and Chatterbox gave him the report about Freddy and Jason.

"But, master we have recruits too." Butterball stated.

"Krueger and Voorhees will not make it to the labyrinth to save their precious daughters." added Chatterbox.

"And how do you know that?" Pinhead demanded.

"Because our recruits will take care of them." Butterball said with an evil smile.

"And the cops are looking for them. "

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL STOP KRUEGER AND VOORHEES?! " Pinhead screamed.

Butterball and Chatterbox exchanged a worried glance. They didn't understand why their leader was upset. They were confident that with the help of Pumpkinhead, The Creeper, and the rest of their recruits that they had the upper hand.

"Master, we don't understand why you are not pleased with us. Besides we told you that Krueger and Voorhees and the others will be dead before they can rescue their brats." said Chatterbox.

Pinhead glared at them. " You are both incompetent! Now get out of my sight!" he shouted.

After they were gone, Pinhead paced back and forth in the labyrinth. He knew that he should be pleased with the news that his enemies would be destroyed before they could save their little brats. But there was always a chance that would not happen because Krueger and Voorhees were very determined and he knew that they would not give up without a fight. He had watched them both in action before when they had battled in 03. And he knew that they would go through hell to get their little girls back. The thought made him smile. He didn't want Krueger and Voorhees and their band of fools to get killed before they made it to the labyrinth because he wanted to have the pleasure of destroying them.

**Meanwhile….**

"So how are we going to get to the labyrinth?" asked Chucky.

"We have to find a golden box with strange markings on it." Freddy replied.

_**And just how are we going to do that?! Go on a fucking treasure hunt?! **_ Jason scribbled angrily on his slate and held it up for everybody to see.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that it was going to be easy." he stated, exasperated.

"Well, of course not anything is ever easy when it comes to you, Krueger." Chucky muttered.

Freddy growled and tried to grab Chucky, but Tiffany interfered, saving her husband from certain death.

"Leave him alone! Or you will deal with me!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?" Freddy snarled, getting in her face.

"I think that everybody needs to calm down because all of this fighting is not helping anybody." Glen stated quietly.

"The kid is right. We need to work together." said Hannibal.

_I agree._ Leatherface wrote on his slate.

Using one hand while he held the wheel with the other one, Michael scribbled a hasty note and passed it to Jason, who showed it to everyone. The note said: _So what's the plan?_

Freddy smiled. "It's simple. We have to find the Leprechaun. I hear that he's obsessed with gold, so maybe he has seen the gold box. And maybe he will help us for a price."

Jason narrowed his eyes. _**What do you mean?**_

Freddy sighed. "The leprechaun doesn't do anything for free without getting something in return." he explained.

Jason growled_**. That is the stupidest thing that you have ever said, Krueger! There's no fucking way that I'm looking for a fucking leprechaun! Besides don't they only show up when a rainbow appears?! And who knows when that is going to happen?!**_

"Voorhees, for once will you just use that pea-sized brain of yours. Did I say that we were going to wait for a rainbow?"

Jason turned around. He was going to knock Freddy senseless when Pamela interfered.

**Jason!**

Jason heaved a huge sigh and growled under his breath.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Freddy continued, looking pointedly at Jason, who continued to growl in frustration. "We send the word to the Leprechaun about the gold box and when he gets in touch with us; we persuade him to help us."

"What if he refuses to help us?" asked Hannibal.

"He won't because we are going to make him an offer that he can't refuse." Freddy stated as he looked at his blades.

Chucky laughed. "I like the way that you think, Krueger." he said and slapped Freddy on his box.

"Wait a minute; did you say a gold box?" Glen stated.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Um…yeah that's what we have been talking about."

"Oh because I just remembered that I saw a gold box back at Uncle Michael's place."

When he heard that statement, Michael almost plowed into the car that was in front of him.

"WHAT?!" Freddy, Chucky, and Hannibal roared.

_**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!**_

"Oh, sweet face, why didn't you say anything?" Tiffany stated.

"I'm sorry. I forgot and I didn't remember until now." Glen stated sheepishly as everybody glared at him.

"Oh that is fucking great! Your kid decides at the last fucking minute to open his fucking mouth!" yelled Freddy.

"Lay off of my kid." Chucky warned.

Silence.

_**Now what do we do? **_ Leatherface wrote.

"We stick with Krueger's plan." said Hannibal. "Because we know why Pinhead kidnapped the girls."

"One of the girls must have found the box and Pinhead must have dragged them to the labyrinth." said Tiffany.

"That son of bitch will not get away with this! We will find the Leprechaun and when we do, I'm going to kill that pin-cushioned freak." Freddy stated angrily.

_**You are going to have to get in line, Krueger because I'm going to smash his fucking skull in!**_

At that moment, The Creeper and Pumpkinhead appeared in the middle of the road.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Freddy.

"It looks like we have got company." Tiffany stated.

"Who the fuck are they?" demanded Chucky.

"It looks like Pinhead has recruited Pumpkinhead and The Creeper to help him." Hannibal stated.

When the other drivers saw Pumpkinhead and the Creeper, they screamed and abandoned their cars. Some of them even swerved to get away from them, causing several accidents as they plowed into other cars. Pumpkinhead flew and captured the people that tried to escape. He then ripped their heads off while The Creeper stood in the road. All around them, vehicles continued to slam in to each other and exploded.

"If it's a fight, that they want, we'll give them a fucking fight!" yelled Freddy and got out of the van.

Jason and the others joined him and they ran towards Pumpkinhead and the Creeper, unsheathing their weapons.

**Sorry that I have to end it here you guys. But I ran out of ideas. But look at the bright side. At least I set the scene for an epic showdown. Well, at least I hope that I did. I really don't want to leave this update like this, but I feel like I owed you guys something after not updating for a long time. I really hope that you guys will not be disappointed by this update and I will probably add more to it when I get some more ideas. And of course if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. I really appreciate the feedback. And if you guys want to, you can pm me your ideas and I will use the best ones in the next update and give you the credit because you helped me. Sound good? Until next time **


End file.
